roleplayrevolutionfandomcom-20200216-history
Trevek
Trevek Is the City that stands as a grand beacon to the newcomers of the kingdom, Its tall towers that adorn its grand and strong walls stand over and watch the city like the old lords before it, who watched down and with a careful hand kept the clockwork that makes the city tick going on. The Trevek flag The flag of Trevek consists of blue, white and gold, the colour blue represents the towers colour, The white represents peace for 200 years and the golden cross of the church of Notch represents the allegiance to the creator of the world. Information about Trevek Trevek's grasping hand is firm over the kingdom, Life within the City moves on as its people flow like a river through its many streets and causeways that adorn the grand buildings within. The king that watches over this city in the year we live in is king Meaglin Surion the third, who with a guiding hand follows in his fathers footsteps with watching and moving the pieces of it, like a grand chess board with the king stan ding tall in the centre, and his rooks and knights around it. Trevek makes its income from the nobles and rich who live in the tall towers, whom which own grand companies and in turn, pay the appropriate tax's that keep the oil in the machine going. The Magical order also lies in its own residence in the city, its tall tower that dwarves many of those others around it sitting like a mountain amongst a forest. History Trevek was founded in the year 156 A.F. Trevek was created from a humble village, which grew to town, then city, then capital, its beginnings were humble from the start, where a small band of settlers decided to work that land, and it grew from there. These settlers found the land was prime and fertile, and they would find it hard to discover land as good as it was. Since the year 364 A.F .Trevek has had a growing threat from the Cult of herobrine, that same year a nether portal appeared in the center of the city many demons and vicious ghost like entities attacked the city almost wiping the entire city off the map. But by defeating all odds the kings army and the magical order pushed the demons back to where they came from and destroyed the portal, so now starting the great Nether war. Government From the Birth Of Trevek, It has always been ruled over by a single king, but within the govermetnal system is the council of Minecraftia which also resides within the City, this Council is made up of represantitives of the many cities and provinces within Minecraftia's Borders, one member would be the lord of trevek his name is Lord Colm Hogg and is a childhood friend of the king, The Council gathers in assembly to decide the fate of Minecraftia, and upon some of its laws. However, it is the lord of Trevek which directly controls the country, and its laws, the Council acts as an advisory board, yet the Lord cannot do major acts or changes to the law's of the coutnry without the concent of the Council. To This Day The Capital is under the watch of its Lord